star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimmock
"The innumerable might of my people is more than enough to turn back the Hutts, no matter their anger." Duke Dimmock is the Geonosian ruler of Trellik Hive, and while looking virtually similar to Duke Piddock, is entirely different personally. Possessed of a regal and titled confidence, as well as a stern belief in his species to survive the potential threat of the Hutts, his stern and commanding presence was something of a new experience to the Party. Background "Indeed I am confident, we are in no danger here." Unknown, though he at some point met and became indebted to the Bothan infochant Ota, though which he met the Party. His rivalry with Duke Piddock and eventual dealing with Teemo the Hutt are comparatively recent developments. Involvement "One drone is no loss. We do not mourn the one, we mourn the many." He initially appeared as a name mentioned by Ota as a future contact the Party needed to make in order to gain their revenge on Teemo. When the group landed at Trellik Hive, they were greeted by a far more formal and regal delegation than they had received at Gogum Hive the previous day. Escorted by a pair of guards, they were led through the winding tunnels, past roughly one hundred further guards standing rigidly at attention, until they passed an alcove and into a regal chamber hewn from the heartrock of the hive itself. Sat confidently and elegantly at the top of an elegant throne was Duke Dimmock. Stating that the Party was essentially before him out of goodwill for their mutual friend Ota, he bade them not to waste his time and to say their piece. Almost immediately Nox presented the first of the messages between Angu Drombb and a figure known as Thwheek about the hypocrisy they felt existed within Geonosian society as well as revealing the double-dealing of Teemo. Calmly informing them that they had his attention, at least for now, Nox and Whitefang tried to press the point that it would serve in his best interests to avoid this double dealing. Defending his position as merely that of an associate, and no underling of Teemo's, and thus he was free of any vengeance that may come down upon Teemo himself, Whitefang grew frustrated. While Nox accepted this, agreeing that business was business and thus reliant on reputation, Whitefang pushed further, stressing that while it was just one missing Geonosian now, but could become a massive issue down the line. Growing annoyed at this pervasive and aggressive line of questioning, he was calmed by further conversation involving K'ruhk and Nox. Dimmock then simply asked if they had anything more to say, for this seemed to be going nowhere. K'ruhk then brought up one of the reasons why Piddock had left Teemo, the employment in his retinue of a Kubaz. This riled up the Duke, as well as a few of his guards, causing him to mutter and sneer. Speaking derisively of their kind, for they hunt and look upon with disdain insectoid species like the Geonosians, it seemed that the odds were dipping in the Party's favour. Buoyed by this, Nox then presented him with the other email, outlining how one of these figures involved had killed Sivor themselves. Taking from the insinuation that Thwheek was the Kubaz they had spotted in Nabat and thus responsible for Sivor's death, Nox stated that this should be sufficient proof of Teemo's bad dealings. Almost growling to himself, Dimmock acquiesced that this was true. Angry that he would associate with one so willing to ally with one of their purest rivals, Dimmock stated that they had made a good case for themselves. He would divert some of his guards away from their shuttle to Tatooine, the Lucky Guess, but would leave some behind to save face. The group would need to wait twenty minutes or so, he warned, so that arrangements with the pilots could be made. With that, he bid them farewell, and they all exchanged a courteous nod. Category:NPC Category:Geonosian